


Jensen Ackles' Wife (Jensen x reader)

by Wildimagination2001



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildimagination2001/pseuds/Wildimagination2001
Summary: Living as Jensen Ackles' wife can be difficult especially looking after their daughter JJ. How will you handle being pregnant as well?





	1. When's Daddy home?

**Author's Note:**

> (No hate to Danneel but this story is from the POV of Jensen's wife)
> 
> the story is going to start when you find out you're pregnant - this story may not be accurate...sorry. But enjoy!

I stared at the test is disbelief, it's been so long since I was pregnant and I'm at least 2 months, Jensen's going to be so excited. I hear JJ giggling through the door, a smile reaches my cheeks. I put the test in the cabinet and unlock the bathroom door. Sure enough, my princess was there she giggled more as I picked her up and rest her on my hip. "Hi, baby were you waiting for mommy?" I ask smiling at her, she nods as her blond hair falls in her face. She nuzzles into my neck "mommy I'm tired" she mumbled into my neck and starts to suck her thumb, "did you eat all your dinner and your peas?" I ask her as she sleepily nods a reply. I smile at her as I run my free hand through her hair feeling her nuzzle into me more, I start to climb the stairs before reaching the princess' bedroom. I flick on the light and walk over to her bed before placing her on it gently and grabbed her pj's off the chest of draws, I quickly dress her before she lies down underneath her pink sheets. "Mommy? When's daddy coming home?" she asks with sadness laced in her voice as she looks at me with her gorgeous daddy's eyes. "Soon sweetheart only a week or 2 now but if you go to sleep now tomorrow will be here faster than you think and then it's 1 day closer to daddy being here to kiss you goodnight," I say trying the best I can for her not to be upset, Jensen works hard and as hard as it is for JJ to grow up and know that daddy can't be here all the time. He tries so hard to come back as much as possible, after the next 2 weeks he'll be home for 2 months. JJ nods and lets out a small squeak when I kiss her cheek and forehead, "2 kisses one from mommy and one daddy told me to pass on to you" I say smiling at her as she nuzzles comfortably into her pillow, I turn on her nightlight and switch off the main one before leaving the door open a crack.  
I head downstairs to clean up after dinner JJ's TV programmes are still playing as I flick them to the CW channel and sure enough, there's my man. I smile at the sight of him makes my heart flutter, I manage to pull myself away as I see Jared standing with him. I guess it's easier to know at least he's with his best friend while he's not here, I collect mine and JJ's dinner plates as the dogs scavenge any food that's fallen on the laminate floor. As I load the dishwasher I hear the familiar alert I've been waiting for, Jensen's name lit up on my phone as I accept his video call. "Hey, baby! Just finished shooting. Where my princess?" he asks looking at the screen for any sign of JJ, "I thought I was your princess" I tease and he smirked at me "you just missed her I put her to bed early, she was saying she was tired which probably had something to do with her coming in at 5:30 asking when daddy was coming home" I say letting out a yawn. Jensen's face dropped and I could immediately tell how homesick he was, "baby I'm sorry I didn't me to upset you" I apologise. "No, no it's not that it's just hard hearing she keeps asking for me and I can't do anything about it," he says softly. I knew I couldn't tell him I was pregnant right now, seeing how homesick he was after hearing about JJ was bad enough but I him finding out I was pregnant and him not being about to race home would be torture while he was still filming. "Y/N? baby? you in there?" he asks breaking me from my train of thought. "What? Yeah sorry I'm just tired and I've got a couple things I need to do before I head up" I say as I hear footsteps, sure enough, there's JJ peaking through one of the gaps in the staircase. "Sweetheart I just put you to bed, you said you were tired," I say sternly to the little girl. I see the guilty look on her face that is until I hear Jensen's laughter and her face lights up. "Daddy?" she asks excitedly, I sigh "alright you talk to daddy while mommy goes and tidies up," I say to her as she nods happily and runs over to sit on the couch and talk to Jensen through the screen. I smile as I hear Jensen's voice soften and you can practically hear the love and pain in his voice from talking to his little girl who he misses so much, I go over to JJ's toy box and put some toys back in so the dogs won't chew or trip over them. Next, I head over to the TV bending over to put the Tangled DVD back in its case and put in the box of Disney DVDs, which is a mess in her efforts of trying to find Tangled as quickly as possible this morning. I sigh as I look back to JJ talking to Jensen who was staring at my butt, "like what you see?" I ask Jensen and he winks in response. "Sweetheart I thought you said you left your Disney box tidy," I say with a sigh, JJ just looks down and then back to her father. "Sorry mommy" she replies, I leave the box as it is and walk over to the little girl. Kissing her on the top of the head "it's alright we'll do it tomorrow, now say goodnight to Daddy and go back to bed please" stroking her golden hair. "Goodnight daddy," she says to the screen blowing a kiss and waving to him, she leans into me as she snuggles into my chest, standing on the couch. "Goodnight princess," I say kissing her head and sending her back to her bed.  
Once I can no longer see her I turn to the screen, rubbing my face in exhaustion. "At least she might sleep in a bit longer tomorrow" I laugh, Jensen is staring at me his eyes full of concern. "Baby why don't you let her go for a sleepover with Tom and Shep tomorrow, you look exhausted," he says in his loving voice that I miss so much. I just shake my head, "no I can't do that to Gen she must be exhausted as well especially with Odette and the 2 boys, I only have 1 and I'm struggling. God, I feel like a failure" I confess almost breaking down. "There's nothing wrong with being tired babe" he replies trying to comfort me, I smile weakly as I wipe a fallen tear from my cheek. "I know, I'm just being silly. I'm sorry you must be so tired as well baby" I say trying not to choke on my words, he just sighs. "I wish I could be home already, I miss my girls and I could help you out" He replies rubbing his chin. I do too I think to myself, he was no idea how much I want to tell him. I'm not even halfway through my pregnancy and I'm already an emotional wreck, just then Jared appears on the screen "Hey Jay, I've just finished filming do you wanna- oh hey (Y/N)" Jared says smiling. "Hey Jar, I was just gonna hit the hay. You boys have fun, love you" I say blowing a kiss. "Love you too" I heard from both boys as I see Jensen glare at Jared, he looks back to me. "Bye baby," he says softly as I reply with a smile and a wave. I finally end the call and head upstairs.  
I head up to bed, peeking in JJ's room first hoping the little monkey finally gone to sleep. I was only disappointed to see her looking through her favourite book Jay gave her, "Sweetheart please go to sleep. Mommy is really tired" I plead her, she looks up at me with tears in her eyes "I- jus' miss Daddy" she sniffles. A part of me want to just walk out and go to bed but my motherly instincts and the love I've felt since I first laid eyes on her has me sitting with her and cuddling my little princess. I place the book on her bedside table before snuggling her down and kissing her forehead but this time I stay sat with her until finally, I hear her breath slowing down and a soft snore I finally get up. I walk to my room and glanced at the clock 3:49 am, I groan as I get into pyjamas and I'm out the second my head hit the pillow.


	2. Let the girls day out...begin!

I woke up feeling like sleeping beauty, god it felt like 100 years but in reality, it was 3 hours more than usual which I must have needed. The wonderful reality of the early stages of pregnancy had set in, I felt more nauseous with every step I took downstairs. I breathed I sigh of relief when I was met with silent and a tidy house, meaning JJ was still asleep. I placed my phone on the side opening Spotify and hitting play and the room was filled with the voice of Halsey, I swayed my hips lightly as I grabbed 2 plates out and put some bread in the toaster. I filled a glass with orange juice and took a seat on the island, the music stopped and Gen was calling me. "Hey what's up?" I say answering the phone, I hear the pop of the toaster and place my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I make breakfast. "Just wondering if you want to get lunch, and don't worry I've got a babysitter just drop JJ off maybe they can all have a sleep-" Gen offers. "Did Jay set you up to this?" I ask with a sigh, "ok fine he did call me but if you don't want the sleepover that's ok. I just thought a girls day out might be nice with Odette of course" she replies admitting defeat. "Alright fine you've convinced me and if the kids want a sleepover that's fine but I don't want to tire you out, Gen you'd be looking after 3 kids and a baby," I say feeling guilty at the thought of it. "Then maybe auntie (Y/N) can sleep over too? Wouldn't want you to be all alone. And if you're tired you can go to bed earlier and I'll stay up" Gen offers, I think it through before answering. "Alright but I'm waking up earlier to make breakfast" I reply trying to negotiate. Gen just laughs "alright, deal" she replies "come to mine at quarter to 11 with JJ and we'll go," she says shortly after. "Ok see you later Gen, bye" I answer practically smiling through the phone. "Bye," Gen says before ending the call, the music immediately started up again which I'd forgotten I was playing and scared the crap out of me. I cursed out of shock when I realised JJ had woken up, she was tutting at me and gave me look and I could've sworn for that one moment she wasn't Justice Jay anymore she was her dad. "Mommy you shouldn't say bad words" she scolded as I just smiled I could've cried she acts just like him. "You're right sweetheart, but hey Auntie Gen called and asked if you would like to have a sleepover with Tom and Shep. But we're going to go out for a while and you'll have to be good and look after your boys while we're out" I reply kneeling down to her height, she squealed in reply and swung her arms around me and ran away to get ready. 

"Jay!" I called as she reached the bottom step, as I got her attention I pointed to her Disney box. She sighed in response but went in the direction to where I pointed, alright she gets that from me. I head back into the kitchen to spread my favourite raspberry jam and cheese on my toast as well as slices of pickle, it suddenly hit me that I'd been doing this for a good few weeks and stupidly I didn't pick up that this weird combination was my cravings. Which is why I've been putting ice in all my drinks and crunching on it in between, "Jaybird what would you like for breakfast?" I call. "um the 'punzel rainbow ones" she replies, I smile at the request as I still remember the excitement on her face when she saw Rapunzel's face on the side of a cereal box in the store. That girl knew exactly how to sweet talk me as the same cereal next to it without Rapunzel on it was $2s cheaper, but she insisted that this one was much better. I quickly made her breakfast and placed in on the table in front of her chair then headed upstairs where I found her struggling to pack her bag, I smiled sweetly at her attempt to act older than she was. "Sweetheart why don't you go eat your breakfast, Mommy will pack your bag," I say to her stroking her hair crouching to her height. She beamed a smile at me and grabbed her iPad as she went downstairs followed by Icarus his fluffy white tail soon disappeared out of sight.

By the time I jumped in the shower and got ready I found her downstairs dancing around the room iPad in hand, watching something Disney related that I'd probably be forced to watch at least 10 times this week. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the second she spotted me she came running over to me as I bent down in time to kiss her on the forehead. She responded with a giggle, I check my phone for the time and decide we should get going. "Jay go grab your shoes," I tell her as I go to grab my car keys and purse, by the time I'm at the front door she comes skipping down and the second I look down I notice her shoes are on the wrong feet. I simply laugh as I sit her down on the floor and quickly sort out her shoes. In a rush, I swept her off her feet and carried her out the front door, I put her down and told her to head to the car unlocking it for her as she took off. I locked the front door and set the alarm by the time I was walking to the car she was already sitting in her seat and was struggling with the seatbelt, I let a slight laugh at the memory of myself trying to work the clip while trying to hold down a toddler who really didn't want to go home. I can practically hear Jensen's hearty laugh as I told him about my daily challenge late that after noon while he and Misha were choking on their lunch in laughter. I decided to step in and clip her in or we'd never get to Gen's on time which my mom always tells me "you should always be 10 minutes early just in case" I can just imagine her yelling at me now. I finally jump in the car and turn on the radio for JJ and head down the drive, before I even get through the front gate Jay is singing at the top of her lungs to a song I don't even have a clue where she'd heard it. 

When we made it to Padalecki's I already saw the usual babysitter's car sat on the drive as I helped JJ out the car making sure she had her iPad and overnight bag, I turn around to lock the car and she was gone. By the time I started walking she already walked straight inside where she was met by Gen and Arlo, Gen was looking stunning wearing a smart white shirt with black on the pockets and seams was left open revealing her white vest top underneath and blue jeans. I felt matched as I was wearing similar blue jeans but with a black low cut shirt with ruffles on the bottom and on the shoulders. I hugged Gen as I walked in and heard Tom and Shep running to greet JJ, the second me and Gen stepped away from each other 2 bodies ran into my legs and as I bend down I was face to face with the boys. "Auntie (Y/N)!" they yelled happily as I smiled brightly and hugged them back, "boys! are you gonna be good while we're gone? Maybe we'll bring back ice cream and... Auntie (Y/N) can sleepover" I say in my mum bribing voice. They both nod enthusiastically and start running off to play when I call JJ back, while Gen goes off to get Odette. "Jay, you be good while Mommy's gone ok?" I ask as she returns a smile and "yes mommy" in her angel voice as I give her a quick squeeze and a kiss. As she ran off to join the boys Gen came down carrying Odette, I can't help but feel warm inside and give a soft smile at one glance of her. Gen grabs her keys, bag and I offer to carry her (well Odette's) baby bag as we head out to the car. I put the baby bag in the back seat and get in the passenger side while Gen straps Odette in, I hear her happily cooing away. Gen hops in passing me her bag to put in the footwell along with mine, as she starts the car and turns to me. "Right ready to go?" she asks, I reply with a nod and plug in my phone and automatically head for our girl's playlist and Gen grins in response to my action. Britney Spears "Toxic" starts playing and we smile at each other as Gen sets off, this is going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it took so long, I wish I had an excuse but I don't I just kept getting distracted and added bit by bit. ALSO, thank y'all so so much for the response it's been AMAZING! Love Y'all, stay safe and always keep fighting xoxo


	3. Cute Restaurants and Reveals

We made our way to the restaurant, a cute little restaurant called Emmer & Rye. Odette's car seat firmly in Gen's grip with her baby bag on the other shoulder yet somehow she still looked amazing, I walked next to her handbag over my shoulder as started talking about the boys' reaction to us going out without them and then laughing over it. 

We entered the restaurant, which was adorable as Gen said. The hostess noticed Gen she immediately came rushing over, "Mrs Padalecki how are you today?" She asked politely as she noticed me and her eyes went wide "oh and Mrs Ackles! What a surprise. I'll get you two a table right away" she said flustered as she rushed to get us a table, I just looked over at Gen who was smiling but I could tell she felt a little guilty the same as me. Sure we were both actresses but an emphasis on the "were", we both gave it up for our kids. But of course, we were now known as the wives of the two stars of supernatural and were a little disappointed they didn't call us by our first names. But we were used to this by now, whether they were being polite and formal or not. She came back over and ushered us to a table, smiling as she had us seated as Gen politely asked for a high chair for Odette. 

Once we were all sat down and food and drinks were ordered we got chatting, I kept debating whether or not to tell her my news. While I was thinking I felt Gen's eyes on me, crap. "Y/N you okay?" she asks, I quickly respond "yeah, sorry just a bit drained" she looks at me slightly concerned but before she can question it further, the food arrives. The second it hits the table I knew I would either demolish it or I'd feel nauseous, Gen grabs Odette's bottle and heats it up in a jug of hot water we received which gives me a second to swallow hard. I searched for some kind of sauce I could put with it, but also trying not to make a weird concoction which would inevitably make Gen more curious. I was thankful I'd managed to keep down my meal as we started chatting some more, "Ok so Jensen did set me up to this, but I think he was right to be worried. Are you sure you're ok Y/N/N? (your nickname) I mean other than being tired, but you never were before with JJ so what's changed?" She explained. My brain went into overdrive as I tried to think of excuses, the waitress came to collect your plates which gave you a few more seconds to think. "Yeah, Jensen doesn't need to worry it's just Jay kept waking me up early or in the middle of the night always asking about him and when he's coming home. She must be going through something though, she was never like this during the last filming season" I reply trying to put all those years of acting to the test. Gen just sighed, "Kids right? who knows. Speaking of kids..." she looked at the time on her phone "we better get back, make sure they're not causing too much trouble" she announced putting Odette in her seat. I called over the waitress asking for the bill, by the time Gen and Odette were ready I paid for everything. "Let's go" I announced as we walked out waving to the nice hostess, we were walking back to the car and I finally felt calm as I managed to convince Gen everything was fine. Gen strapped Odette in the car as we were stopped by 2 fans, we were quite happy to get in a few selfies as we love the fans and they told us how excited they were about the new season coming in October. We hugged the girl's goodbye as we finally got into the car, Gen started up the car and we were on our way. "Y/N?" Gen asked as replied with a quick "yeah", "are you sure you're ok?" she asked once again. "I know you said about JJ but seriously it just seems like it's more than that" she explains, I smile at her as I finally made up my mind. "Ok you're seriously going to get on my nerves and the chances you'll find out later when I stay over are pretty high so... you can't tell Jensen yet but. I'm Pregnant, Gen" tell her. She pulls over almost immediately and as safely as possible, and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, "Oh my god Y/N! I'm so happy for you" she almost shouts. "But seriously don't tell Jensen or Jared! I'm waiting until he comes home, and I need to go to the doctors to have it confirmed but since you know, can you watch JJ for me?" I ask. It was kind of nice having her know, plus she's like the smartest woman I know and would probably figure it out before the boys come home. "Yes! And I promise but you have to tell me details" Gen agrees as I nod, "Ok excitement over let's get back," I say with a smile as we both laugh and head back to the Padalecki household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens at the 1st scan next time! Sorry, there is NO update schedule I write in bits so when I feel I NEED to update I will push myself so I am trying. ALSO thank you so much for the response please let me know if you are enjoying the story it helps me a lot.


	4. Padackles Sleepover Part 1

As we walked in the babysitter greeted us at the door, the kids were all outside playing in the garden red in the face from playing. I took Odette's car seat off Gen and picked up the little munchkin bouncing her on my hip, while Gen paid and thanked the nice girl. The kids must have seen the exchange as they came running in and said "thank you! Bye!" in unison, the door closed behind her and we all headed into the kitchen. Gen fixed some snacks and drinks for the kids, which was mainly just to hydrate them and give them some down time before running around again. Odette nuzzles into me and grabs my boob pull herself up to get comfortable, making me cry out in pain. "Jesus, I forgot that happens," I say rubbing the aching pain. Gen immediately takes her from me and hoists her on her hip. "Sorry, it's time for her nap anyways," she says as goes to put her down. I automatically go into mum mode as I go outside to watch the kids, JJ ran around with her as content as a 5-year-old could be. I prayed she went to sleep tonight without the hassle and didn't repeat the same question I've been hearing all week, I love Jensen and miss him just as much as her, but I was sick to death of giving the same response just to get her to sleep. The kids were playing and even at a glance you could tell JJ was in charge of the whole operation to which the boys were fine with, Tom and Shep always loved JJ and were the best friends she could ever hope for. "Aunt Y/N/N!" the boys shout over to me, I smile at the nickname "Yeah" I reply. "Where's mama?" Tom asks sweetly "putting sissy down for her nap sweetheart, she'll be down in a minute," I say in response. I kneel down to their level "so what games should we play as this is a sleepover?" I ask, the second the words left my lips they were off to their rooms to scavenge for games. They came back with twister and hungry hippos, I quickly decided on the second option and all three gathered around. The fourth hippo still vacant, I hear Gen coming down the stairs "Mama do you wanna play hippos?" Shep asked her. Gen nodded with a smile, "Y/N you don't mind do you?" she asks. I shake my head in response, "I'm gonna head up to the guest room for a little nap if that's ok? I'll check on Odette if I hear her" I ask feeling slightly selfish for leaving her with all the kids. Gen smiled and nodded that it was okay, I didn't miss the sad smile that flashed across JJ's face but as she went to say something Gen shushed her telling her she should stay here and let Mommy get some rest. The guilt washed over me as I finally made it to the guest room, the second my head hits the pillow the exhaustion takes over. That was until Jensen's name appeared on my phone, I declined and quickly texted back desperately typing before my eyes refused to stay open any longer. Thankfully I was successfully hitting send before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jensen's POV:

I was surprised to see Y/N had declined my call, as I stared at my phone in confusion I could hear everyone on set preparing for the next scene as I was on break. Then a text came through, 

Y/N: Hey baby sorry I had to decline, I'm having a quick nap and didn't want to fall asleep on you. We miss you, call you later for a catch-up, promise. I love you xxxxx

I smile happy to know she's finally getting some rest while JJ occupied which I'm sure she's feeling guilty for already, I feel the same with being in Vancouver all the time with work. I'm so glad I get to go home for a two week holiday in 2 weeks, to see my girls. Even though it's only been a week. I pull myself away from my thoughts to go meet up with Jared for a bite and coffee on set, I walk around the buffet and quickly help myself before making my way to get a coffee. I sit down with Jared, Misha, and Mark Sheppard and see their all laughing when I finally notice its a picture on Jared's phone of Gen, the boys and JJ. I smile at the image looking at my little birdie and instantly feeling homesick, I grab a fork and start to eat whats on my small plate. Yup, this is going to be a long 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short hopefully part coming soon I'm going to try. Although there may be a hiatus until mid-June due to my final exams. Thanks for reading :) xx


	5. Padackles Sleepover Part 2

When I woke up the room was dark, and the curtains were drawn, I shot up thinking it was 2 am. But my thoughts were eased when checked my phone to see it was only 6 meaning it was only around dinner time, I stretched my arms and decided to go downstairs and check on the kiddos. I reached the lounge and saw everybody on the sofa watching Tangled, I smiled as I saw JJ singing one of the songs to the boys and as expected they were forced to sing along with her, they knew the words due to the fact that every time JJ was around it would be watched at least once. And despite this, they never seemed to mind, I was stood lost in thought when Gen came around the door from the kitchen and spotted me. "Y/N? You're awake great, could you-" she paused as she saw the scene I was watching unfold. She smiled sweetly as I noticed her, "they love each other so much, if JJ doesn't end up with one of them as her boyfriend I'll be surprised" she jokes as I laugh along with her. 

"So, need any help with dinner?" I ask, Gen nods and pulls me into the kitchen where I see some veggies ready to be chopped, some pans on the stove waiting to be boiled along with the oven on and Odette in a high chair giggling to herself with her toys. I roll up my sleeves and move towards the chopping board and begin chopping, Gen works on the stove as she turns up her speaker with our playlist. "So, I'm guessing it was a successful nap?" she asks while we both sway our hips to Rihanna, "Oh my god you have no idea I felt a little bad though Jensen went on break and tried to call me," I said sadly. Gen put her hand on my shoulder and I smile at her gesture of comfort, "Hun I know you miss him and especially with the hormones but it's only a week and we can do some stuff with the kids if you want to take your mind off it, and trust me it's been hard for me! Jared can see right through me I've had to cut all our conversations sort by distracting him with the kids, so he won't find out about you being pregnant " She vents. I laugh "Yeah I'm sorry it's hard with Jensen too, I've been using all my acting skills to the max" I reply as we both laugh. "Oh, and that reminds me I need to book a doctor's appointment!" I say grabbing my phone off the counter as Gen goes back to cooking I step out the back door to book an appointment. 

I return shortly after and Gen stares at me in anticipation, "I've got an appointment tomorrow at 11" I tell her. She claps her hands together in excitement, "So leave J-bird here and I'll look after them and then come back and show/tell me all about it!" Gen explains clearly already having a plan in place. I nod as I hug her "Thank you, you're literally the best friend I could ever ask for" as I pull away she wipes a fake tear away. "Oh, (Y/N/N) I'm touched!" she says continuing to fake bawl her eyes out which eventually turns into laughter, before remembering we still had to cook dinner and feed the kiddos before 8 pm. 

Thankfully dinner was done by a quarter to 7, as Gen finished dishing up dinner I went into the dining room with knives, forks, and napkins. Before setting them out and then going to pull the kiddos away from their movie, they all run to the table at the mention of food. As the boys run to the table JJ runs into my legs and I bend down to her level, as I do she gently places her arms on me and hugs me "did you have a good nap? I missed you" she says, and I kiss her on the head. "I did princess, now let's go eat!" I say with enthusiasm as we both head to the table. When the kids are sat I go grab the cups on the side and the jug of water and take it to the table as Gen starts bringing out dishes of food, we coordinate perfectly and soon we're sat down with happy, quite kids and eating delicious food. "We should cook together more often Y/N this tastes great!" Gen says from across the table, I smile as the kids nod in agreement "Thanks, you too". Gen always had a knack for being amazing at everything, like right now on her Instagram page, blog and still being able to cook amazing food and be a good mom. Although unlike everyone else I knew she still struggled like I do and us much as we hate to admit it we're not and never going to be perfect super moms because honestly, all the movies are bullshit. 

As the kiddos were finishing up I go to the sink and begin washing up as Gen fed Odette, I clean up the kitchen as Gen brings in the kiddos plates and finishes up. "I've set the kiddos up to watch a film, JJ suggested The Greatest Showman but we'd have to watch with them because I don't think they'd understand. Or maybe just Aladdin?" Gen informs me. "Uh yeah let's just stick with Aladdin at the moment, that movie can wait they're a bit young to understand" I reply while drying some plates. "Jay-bird just loves the soundtrack, not that I mind it's better than 'When Will My Life Begin on repeat," I say laughing. I dry my hands and go to put Aladdin on for the Kids, to find JJ, Tom and Shep gathered around my phone talking to their Daddies. I smile as Jensen notices me behind the kids and locked eyes looking concerned, Jared coughs as all the kids turn and notice me their faces covered in guilt. "J-bird what have I said about taking Mommy's phone," I say in a stern tone, she looks at the floor "sorry Mommy" she replies in an adorable apologetic voice. "That's okay baby, I just came to put Aladdin on you can carry on talking to Daddy and uncle Jared" I reply. I bend down to get the DVD Aladdin and put in the DVD player, I press play and I can practically feel Jensen's eyes on my ass. I smile, glad he still thinks I'm hot just like he did when we first began dating. As the familiar opening of the movie play around the room, the kids immediately became glued to the tv I laugh as JJ gives me my phone back and sits near the boys, Jensen and Jared still on facetime "guys! Say bye to your daddies!" I say turning the camera around as they all wave a quick goodbye before turning back to the tv, I check Odette in her bouncer before exiting the room.

I walk through the kitchen and set up my phone so Gen and I could talk to our husbands before they had to go back to work and while the kids were quiet. "So how are you feeling now baby?" Jensen asks sweetly "much better, stop worrying Jay I'm completely fine I was just tired" I explain to him. Gen gives me a look, thankfully she can't be seen in the camera. "Ok, we've only got a week and a half of filming left since the rest is Misha and other cast members scenes after we've filmed ours" Jensen informs us relieved to get a couple weeks with this family, usually he comes home at weekend but the episodes their filming are more intense this season and he's been that exhausted he couldn't fly home for the weekend. Gen and I smile and hug in excitement, "I gotta admit baby I could use a break from the kids" Gen laughs and our husbands and I join in. "No problem, I'll happily take them off your hands" Jared replies, we smile knowing full well our husbands had missed their children very much especially since they're never usually away from them more than a week and the Facetime just wasn't cutting it any longer. Jared yawns loudly, "well you guys get to bed we're gonna watch Aladdin with the kids, put them to bed then maybe watch something with a bottle of wine?" Gen explains and asks. I nod in reply and the guys agree the huge bags under their eyes indicated they had an early call this morning. "Alright we'll speak to you girls tomorrow, I love you," Jensen said as Jared told Gen he loved her and Gen and I repeated it back we ended the FaceTime. 

As the evening drew to a close Gen and I put the kids to bed when Aladdin finished, Odette went a little earlier as she began to fall asleep in her bouncer. When we both came back down he put on some documentary and grabbed a nice bottle of non-alcholic wine, after Gen poured them we clinked our glasses together and took a sip "we deserve this" Gen says. I nod in agreement "so, how are you gonna tell Jay you're pregnant?" Gen asks. I think for a moment, "I don't know let's think of something unique" I reply. Gen practically squeals and suddenly it's like we're planning a wedding. 

After drinking the whole bottle between us, it was 11 pm and we'd come up with the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I really did intend to update but the writer's block got bad and then I had exams but phew, thank god they're over! Also thank you so so much for the support I really appreciate it!!


	6. The Idea and Wait, What?!

It was classic but I decided to have a mug made identical to Jensen's favourite mug but with the words "you are going to be a dad again!" written at the bottom of it. Gen agreed it was simple yet a sweet gesture and it would be amazing to record his reaction, suddenly I was even more excited for the boys to come home. 

It was about 6:00 when my beautiful green-eyed daughter deemed for it to be appropriate to wake me up, I suggested we get the boys up and make breakfast while aunt Gen had a lie in as her wine was alcoholic. The kids ran down the stairs and were already busy watching cartoons by the time I went downstairs, I placed my phone upright on the counter and waiting to connect with Jensen on FaceTime. I was busy collecting ingredients and equipment from their designated cupboards when he answered, I heard the noise of it being connected while searching inside one of the cupboards. "Hey, babe!" I said loudly as I successfully found what I was looking for, "Morning Gorgeous how did you sleep?" he asked sweetly as I begin mixing pancake batter. "I mean Gen and I had a pretty late night and she had a bit too much wine so I'm letting her sleep in," I say smiling up on the screen. I see my stunning husband sat up shirtless in his trailer, I notice how his hair is slightly tousled and messy and I begin to tear up. "Baby? What's wrong?" He asks concerned, I smile up at him "I just miss you and I just want to run my hand through your hair and rub the scruff on your face and just curl up with you in bed, I miss it so much Jens" I explain a tear falling down my cheek. "Baby you have no idea how much I want that too and just seeing you now, making breakfast just makes me want to catch the next flight home" He replies sincerely. I laugh while sniffling the tears away, "I know I'm just being silly your home at the end of this week right?" I ask. His eyes light up "yup! exactly 6 days baby and I'll be counting down every second. I can't wait to see my favourite girls" he says happily. At that moment JJ comes running in, "speaking of" I say as I lift JJ up onto my hip and help her sit on the counter so she can talk to her dad. I continue with breakfast and enjoy the sounds of my husband and daughter chatting and giggling away, by the time I've finished Gen comes downstairs to see breakfast ready. "Morning girls! Morning Jensen!" she says already knowing Jensen is on the phone. She breathes in the scent of the pancakes "(Y/N) you've really outdone yourself these smell amazing!" she says enthusiastically. I thank her as I begin getting plates and cutlery ready, but of course, she takes over complaining I've already done enough by letting her sleep in and making breakfast. We say goodbye the Jensen as he was getting told to go to hair and makeup, "besides (Y/N) you've got the appointment in an hour" Gen reminds me. Excitement bubbled in me as we called the kids to the table and started eating breakfast and soon it was time to get ready, but not before a few comments from the boys saying they liked (Y/N) sleeping over and breakfast and If she could stay forever. 

I went upstairs to get ready, mentally planning to wear clothes I could easily slip on and off. I checked I had everything and soon it was time to go, I kissed JJ goodbye and thanked Gen for everything and for just genuinely being an amazing friend. 

I practically jumped in the car with excitement, strapping myself in swiftly and set on my way to my destination. Traffic wasn't bad as a quietly sang along to the radio, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm. Within 20 minutes I arrive, I easily find a parking space and begin making my way inside, grabbing my bag and locking the car in the process. The automatic doors open in front of me and I smile at the receptionist, telling her my name to let them know I'm here. "Please take a seat," she says politely, I find a seat and settle into it comfortably as I glance up at the clock realising I'm 10 minutes early. I message Gen letting her know I'm there, barely able to keep my feet still in excitement. 

I hear my name called as I try and act calm and walk over which actually was me practically springing from my seat, I shut the door behind me and put my bag down. "Hi I'm Doctor Halley, I understand you're here for your first ultrasound?" she asks. "Yup" I reply as she gestures to the bed, I lie down and instantly lift up my shirt. "I'm guessing this isn't your first rodeo" she jokes, I laugh along with her "second" I simply reply. "Sorry if this is awkward but is your partner going to be joining us for later sessions?" She asks, "Yes my husband will be joining us. He's currently working in Vancouver, I'm actually surprising him when he gets home" I say excitedly. She smiles, "well that is adorable, I'm guessing if there's any big news we'll wait for him?" she asks. I think about it for a second, "Yeah I just want to make sure the baby is healthy" I reply agreeing with her. She squirts the gel on my stomach, I almost forgot how cold it was. She pushes the wand on my abdomen, within a few minutes she has a clear picture. "There they are," she says happily, "You want a printout" I nod happily watching the black and white picture as she moves it around, I notice her smile grow. "What is it?" I ask, "are you sure you want to know, not wait for your husband?" she asks. I think about it "would I be able to have an appointment as soon as he gets home in 6 days time?" I say impatiently, wanting to find out the news together. "Of course" she smiles, "but everything's ok?" I ask. "Yes they are healthy and everything is looking good," she says giving me another smile as she wipes the gel off. I get up and she passes me the printout, "I'll see you next time" she says as I exit the room. "Thank you! Bye" I reply.

Swiftly I walk back to my car and get in. My hands reach for growing stomach, I'm having a baby. But what's the news? Wait what if it's triplets!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/458311699570384259/   
> for an image of the mug


	7. Returns and Tantrums

The days passed painfully slow until Jensen returned that morning I was awoken by a hyper-active Justice Jay jumping on me, at 5:30. I told her Jensen wouldn't be home until later and turn on the tv while she sits down on the bed and I slowly fall back to sleep. JJ pokes me again around 7 "mommy I'm hungry" her small yawn indicated she'd also fallen back to sleep, almost on queue my stomach rumbles. "Yup me too baby let's go get some breakfast" I reply, she nods her thumb in her mouth as she puts her arm out to be picked up, yup shes tired. I lift her onto my hip and walk downstairs as she leans her head on my shoulder, I step onto the tiled kitchen floor and sit JJ on the counter. "what do want sweetheart?" I ask sweetly, without a second to spare she answers "choc'ate pancakes!" I smile but shake my head "Birdie you had pancakes yesterday" I remind her. "How about some 'punzel cereal with strawberries?" I ask her already knowing the answer as she loves strawberries, she cheers in reply. I get started cutting up strawberries and setting JJ at the table as I go scavenge whatever my stomach craves from the fridge taking out some lemon juice and paired it with some banana and toast. "I swear these cravings are getting weirder," I say to myself going to make myself a coffee being slightly sad I can only have 1 a day now. I join JJ at the table and already she has a ring of chocolate and strawberry juice around her mouth, I laugh quietly at her as she continues to enjoy her breakfast. "Do you think we should have a bath tonight Birdie?" I ask her, "with Daddy?" she asks in excitement with her mouth full, "Baby don't speak with your mouth full and I don't know maybe before your pretty mucky from playing with the boys yesterday" I explain. "Sorry mommy, we could have a shower after breakfast?" she suggests, I smile at her intelligence "that's a good idea Princess" I praise her. We finish up breakfast and JJ heads to the bathroom as I pick out the outfits we're going to wear, I head to JJ and place the outfits on the side and turn the shower and put it to a suitable temperature for JJ. 

After we're both clean and dressed we head downstairs and JJ is playing with her dolls while I'm doing some chores. "Mommy is daddy going to be home soon?" she asks, "not yet baby it'll be a while yet!" I reply from the laundry room. I hear a crash and go running into the lounge where I find JJ throwing her dolls while crying, I rush to her side thinking she's upset. She pushes me away and continues crying "what's wrong baby?" I ask, "I want Daddy!" she yells while crying. I stood in shock, she's never had a tantrum over Jensen not being here. "He'll be home later baby I bet he's only just got ready like us" I explain to her trying again to comfort her, I go to hug her but again she pushes me away "No I want Daddy!" she shouts again. I stand up not knowing what to do, watching her cry and not being able to do anything breaks my heart. I run a hand through my hair "ok Princess I'll be in the kitchen if you want me" I say sniffling slightly.

I sit in the kitchen a few tears falling, the hormones not helping what so ever and I pick up the phone to call my Mom trying to calm my tears. "Hey Mom" I say hearing its connected "Hey Sweetheart what's up?" she asks hearing the upset in my voice, I almost break down "Mom JJ just pushed me away after crying saying she wants Jensen but he's not home until later, and I just don't know what to do she's still crying and not letting me comfort her" I say my breathing shortened from the tears. "Oh honey, it's ok she's just missing her Daddy he's never been gone this long before and she's having a tantrum," she says trying to console me. "Yeah that makes sense but every other time she's let me comfort her, why did she push me away? Is she sick of me? Does she not love me?" I ask hysterically. "Sweetheart I don't know but I do know that little girl loves you more than the anything and you are an amazing mother, don't worry I'm sure she'll come and talk to you after she's calmed down ok?" she assures me. "Ok thanks, Mom I love you," I say slowing my breathing as I calm my tears. "I love you too, good luck Sweetheart" she replies before hanging up. I wipe my face and look at my phone, it's a text from Jensen saying he's boarding. I quickly dialed his number "hey baby" he says instantly making me smile "Hey I just wanted to say I love you and I can't wait to pick you up" I reply quickly. "Ok thank you, but what's wrong baby?" he asks knowing me too well, "Just JJ turning into a little teenager having a tantrum over you not being here, but Jay, she pushed me away like she was sick of me and didn't want me she just kept asking for you" I explain still sniffling. "Baby I'm sorry she's never been like that before, I promise we'll sort this out when I'm home," he says in concern. I breathe deeply in relief "thank you, baby, I'll see you soon, text me when you land ok?" I say feeling a lot better. "Will do Sweetheart see you soon, I love you," he says and then hangs up. 

JJ comes over to me a little while later and takes my hand, looking at the floor "I'm sorry Mommy" she says sweetly and begins to cry. "I didn't mean to upset you" I smile at her sweetly bringing her into my arms "Sweetheart Mommy was sad because you pushed me and I couldn't comfort you," I tell her as she hugs me tight "I'm sorry M-mommy I lo-ve you" she sniffles into my shoulder. "I love you too baby" I reply hugging her back. 

A few hours later I get the one text I've been waiting for, "J-bird! let's got get Daddy" I yell, she instantly comes running and tries to put her shoes on. I grab my keys and slip my shoes on and turn around to see JJ with her shoes on her hands, "sweetheart those are for your feet" I say laughing. I sit her on the bottom step, putting on her shoes and quickly tying her laces. I take her hand, lock the door and then we walk to the car. I lift her into her car seat and safely strap her in, before jumping in myself and setting off for the airport. I can see JJ wriggling in her seat in excitement and decide to put the radio on to distract her, but truly it's to distract me It's been so long since I've been with my husband and being pregnant just makes it so much harder. Usually, I'm awful at keeping secrets like with birthday presents I cave and give him hints because I'm so excited for his reaction, this is the longest secret I've ever kept.

Traffic was bad trying to get into the airport, originally Jensen suggested he would just get a taxi home but I insisted I wanted to pick him up. I pull up outside the airport and get out the car and get JJ out the car, we stand outside the car and wait for Jensen to walk through the doors. JJ continues to bounce around on the spot and the second she spots him she goes running, I was busy watching her and went into an instant panic when she took off into the crowd. Relief washes over me when I spot Jensen holding her tightly, he wheels his suitcase over with JJ unwilling to release him. His eyes brighten as he sees me I stop myself sprinting towards him as I instantly pull him into a tight embrace. Inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth is enough to make me tear up, I reach up and kiss him deeply stroking the scruff on his face. "I missed you, baby," I say slightly breathless from the kiss "I missed you too sweetheart" he replies kissing me again. JJ sees it this time as quickly releases a grossed out response to her parents kissing, me and Jensen let out a laugh as he straps JJ in and I put his suitcase in the boot of the car. 

Jensen drives the entire way back home, despite my offer after assuming he was tired from the flights. We exchange a slight conversation about Jared getting the later flight due to some last-minute filming meaning he'll be home late tonight, we try to chat more but JJ interrupts with her list of things she wants to do when she gets home with her Daddy, of course. As we pull into the drive I take Jensen's suitcase inside while he gets JJ, giving me the perfect opportunity to make him a cup of coffee with his mug. As I'm making the coffee I start getting giddy with excitement, as soon as I'm finished I hear the giggles of JJ. "Jay I've made you a coffee!" I shout, hearing him groan in need for caffeine as a reply. He sits in the kitchen and begins his coffee, "Birdie how about we decide what we're going to have for dinner?" I say trying to let Jensen have a chance to finish his coffee, without knowing it's the most important coffee of his life. I get JJ to have a look in the fridge while I quickly lean my phone up and press record on Jensen in the frame. I watch Jensen carefully, then see the exact moment he's read it. His eyes shoot up to meet instantly as I walk up to him, he stands in shock "is it real?" he asks. "Yes baby, I'm pregnant," I say, he picks me up and spins me in excitement. "Yes!" he shouts. "We're going to be parents again," he says a tear in his eye, his hands go straight to my belly and he kisses it. JJ comes over slightly confused at all the commotion, I pick her up. "Birdie you're going to be a big sister," I tell her, her eyes widen and she squeals in delight. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister J-bird," Jensen says kissing her on the head.


End file.
